


Librarian.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Dom, Happy Sex, Love, Loving Sex, OC Family - Freeform, Slight Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: After defeating Salem Jaune left his teams and found a new life in Argus with a certain bookish librarian that is more than a little kinky with glowing amber eyes, dark as pitch hair and a horrible skill with any type of cooking.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Librarian.

_ Thud! Thud! _

"Hey! Hello! Is anyone home! Hello!" 

"Nora maybe we should not be knocking. I mean we do not even know if Jaune lives here."

"I don't care if he does not, I have not seen my friend since we beat Salem's pale ass! And I want to see if he is doing good! So god help you if you do not answer the door!" Nora shouted again banging on the small door in Mantle slamming her hands up and down before-

"What?! What do you want!?" Bright golden eyes shook with anger as the door was flung open. A small woman with long flowing unkempt black hair answered she was  _ barely _ taller than Nora dressed in a loose-fitting pair of red pajama bottoms and top. 

She had messy unkempt black hair that  _ looked _ like it might have at least once in the past a long time ago been straight. She had a pair of burning flames stitched onto her pajamas and she had a massive pair of bright red bunny slippers on as she hastily covered part of her chest as-

"Well?! What do you want!? And what gives you the right to keep coming to my door and knocking on it when it is clear that I do not want to answer you!" The woman shouted her voice squeaking as Nora blinked twice.

"Oh my god. You are  _ adorable!" _ Nora said as she  _ almost _ launched into a hug of the woman! The woman recoiled almost as if she had been burned. Ren luckily yanked back his best friend before she could do any more damage then she might have already done. Ren pulled Nora away from the door as she gagged.

"Ren!? What are you doing!? Let me hug her! She is adorable!"

"Nora! You can not just hug people ok!? You can't randomly hug people that don't give you their permission!" Ren hissed as the small woman paused her growing scowl filled her face before she shook her head.

"I'm glad at least  _ one _ of you has the common sense to not do that." The small woman said as she put her hands on her hips and scowled menacingly at them both. 

"Look I know that you do not like it when people come to your hours like this," Ren said as the woman blew a puff of her black hair off of her face, some of the curly locks that looked like they desperately needed a good brushing. 

"Well, at least  _ you _ two have the good sense and common courtesy to knock." She said huffing putting her hands more firmly on her hips as she glared at the two.

"If you two are going to ask me something then ask me. If not then  _ please _ get out of my yard."

"We are looking for our friend and leader. I and Nora and both hunters we are looking for our leader Jaune Arc. Do you know him?" Ren asked the woman's eyes went wide before she took a step back into the house and started to close the door on the two.

"I don't think that I can talk to you now. I have some things to do."

"Wait! WE need to find out leader! We have been missing him for over five years ok! So just help us? Please?" The woman said as she put a step forward Nora looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes the slightly taller woman took a deep breath as a legitimately sorry look appeared in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I am sorry but I can not help you with this. Please go away and let me go on with my day ok?" She asked now closing the door even more.

"What!? Come on! If you know anything please tell us! We are worried about him and we don't know if he is alive or dead! Come on you gotta help us right!?"

"No. I do  _ not _ have to help you. I am just here waiting for my day to get on but I am being distracted by the both of you. So if you please? You can leave my door and yard so I can get to my day ok?" She said tapping her foot as Ren coughed.

"Look. I am Lie Ren. This is my partner Nora Valkyrie, and you are?"

"Fall. Cinder Salem Fall. What of it?" She asked as Ren paused.

"Did you just say Salem?" Nora asked as Cinder narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes. Yes, I did just say Salem. Why? What does it mean to you?" Cinder asked her eyes tracing the smaller woman who despite being a fair bit younger than her was  _ infinitely _ more fit. 

Cinder saw the bulge of muscles on her arms and legs that would if she wanted to rip her in half. And she noticed the weapons at their sides. Sure she probably had nothing to fear from them they seemed legitimate but if they wanted to? There was nothing Cinder could do to defend herself from them. 

Cinder took a step back her fear beginning to creep back up into her. She never liked social interactions hell that was the reason she worked in a library instead of taking up the  _ family _ business like her grandmother had wanted her to do for so long.

_ Well, it looks like they put her out of business in the first place.  _ She thought as Cinder coughed.

"Look. As much as I  _ want _ to help you, I can't."

"Maybe you can put the word out? Ask around for a Jaune Arc? Would that be too hard?" Ren asked as Cinder sighed.

"I will think about it but I have to go soon. My boyfriend is coming home soon and I would rather him not see this so thank you for bringing this to my attention but I have to go ok?" Cinder asked as Ren put up a hand.

"Wait-

"We need to ask you-

"Thank you for your time. Goodbye." Cinder said closing the door she closed the door on them as Ren let out a deep sigh as the last and honestly best lead to his leader's whereabouts was shut down and pushed out.

"Well, that was rude!" Nora said huffing crossing her chest as Ren winced.

"Nora. It wasn't rude of her to want us to be out of her lawn. She is probably just feeling stressed."

"About what?!"

"I do not know Nora she has her own life. I can hardly tell you what is going on with her now can I?"

"I... I don't think you can... not that you shouldn't! I expected more of you Ren!"

"Yes. Yes, I know Nora now let's get out of here. Maybe we can visit Saff and Terra before we go? I know that Adrian was asking about you the last time we were here. And he looked like he was ready to start school."

"Oh! He is so cute! I bet he is just dying to meet his favorite aunt again!"

"I don't know if you are his  _ favorite _ . I think Weiss might have you beat there." Nora reeled back as if she had just been struck. 

"What?! Ren?! How could you! Adrian knows that I am his best aunt! And he will testify that in court!" Nora said as the two walked down the small steps leaving the two stories cozy house still covered in the first fresh snow of the year behind.

"He knows that I am the best and he loves me more than anyone else!"

"If you say so Nora... if you say so."

"I do!" Nora shouted as they walked away the curtains of the house opened just about an inch as Cinder let out a deep breath.

"Finally. I thought that they would never leave! I already have enough of a problem with getting Jaune to talk about that life but with the people just coming back to talk to him it makes my job a whole lot harder!" Cinder said as she rocked her head, she really hated talking to strangers, not just because she was a hopeless bookworm that would rather die than make direct eye contact with anyone but because she just did not like having to take the time to bond with a new person that she did not know. 

"Well, maybe I can do better? I mean the last person I did that two ended up being the most important person in my life so yeah? I mean he also ends up putting his dick in me but that is beside the point!" Cinder said blushing as-

_ Thud! Thud! _ The door knocked as she groaned.

"Or for fuck's sake! I said don't come back!" She said as she opened the door blue eyes flushed as-

"Babe? Did I leave the stove on again?" Jaune asked walking into the house shaking his head free of the snow as Cinder closed the door. 

Jaune walked to his lover and kissed her on her forehead, Cinder blushed before she gave him a quick hug and kiss to his cheeks. 

"Something wrong babe? You look like you saw an Ursa." Jaune sighed as Cinder shook her head, she blushed as she smelled the fresh sweat leaking off his armor. Jaune was always built a bit more than most but all the training and Grimm he had been fighting left him built a bit better than most. 

"I... no... it's just... I just had a day ok? Long time in the kitchen and I'm tired." 

"You? Cooking? Did you burn something again? Is that why you are upset?" Jaune asked a smug grin on his lips as Cinder's eyes began to twitch.

"You know that I think it's adorable how you can't cook right? And even if you ended up ordering take out I wouldn't laugh at you."

"Jerk! I can cook! I just  _ choose _ not to!"

"Uh-huh, and that's the reason why we can't get smoke insurance on our house," Jaune said as Cinder's left eye began to throb.

"QUIET YOU!" Cinder hissed as Jaune let out a soft laugh as she pouted. 

"I will have you know Jaune Arc, that I can cook  _ any _ meal that you can! And I can even do it better than you!" Cinder growled stomping her heel down as Jaune blinked twice, he looked down at this pouting lover before he let out a small smirk and began to giggle.

"What is so funny dear?" Cinder growled as Jaune felt the hair on his arms slowly begin to rise up as the faintest wave of static electricity filled his arms. 

"Oh, nothing dear. Just wondering  _ when _ you were ever going to actually prove that to me. You know since you can cook so much better than me, how about you cook dinner later on? I mean you know I  _ love _ you right? You would not mind cooking for once, right?" Jaune asked a smug look in his face as Cinder's smile was pulled taut. She winced once as she coughed. 

"I! I did not say that I was going to cook tonight! Dear! I simply said that if I  _ wanted _ to I could out cook you. I never said that I wanted to do it recently and I never said that I would do it tonight, so if you just wanted to drop this conversation I am sure I could find  _ better _ things for us to be doing." Cinder said the small levels of fear fueling her voice as she ran her fingers down Jaune's chest, she half pulled open her still wrinkled red pajama top that Jaune knew she had not taken off all day. And if Jaune was not insisting on it he doubted she would change her clothes any day that she did not have to go to work. 

"OK then while that  _ is _ tempting I had a long day and you know what would make it better? A home-cooked meal from the woman I  _ love _ ." 

"I... coming right up! Dear!" 

\-----

"How is this so off!?" Cinder asked as she pushed back she moved her head to the left not that it did anything to get her out of the massive column of thick black smoke that was coming out of the stove!

Cinder groaned as she backed off waving the smoke away from her as the loud  _ ringing _ of the smoke detector filled her ears. She winced in pain as she began to fiddle her hands.

"Where is the spice!? Where did I last have it!?"

"Cindy! Dear! Are you doing ok in there?" Jaune asked from the dining room as Cinder hissed.

"Fine! I'm doing just fine dear!" Cinder said before letting out a harsh cough as she waved the smoke out of her face. She coughed again and her eyes began to water as the harsh ringing of the smoke detector sounded off making her feel like her head was close to exploding. 

The harsh rings  _ stabbed _ into her ears making her wince in pain as she growled.

"I'll have our food ready soon enough! Just don't worry!"

"Ok! It smells delicious?"

"Funny mister! You know I made only the best for you!" Cinder said as she did her best to stop the sudden increase of smoke that refused to go down as much as she tossed salt, paprika or anything else on it!

"Listen here you! I can command powers far beyond your comprehension! So will you back off and just let me make a meal for my fiance for once!? Without burning it to all hell!?"

"Cindy! You sound like you are having trouble, you sure you are ok?" 

"Yes, dear! I am fine-" Cinder paused there was a  _ woosh _ of air that suddenly filled her face as the bottom of the stove exploded! Cinder let out a yelp of shock as the flames kicked out and licked her face! CInder gagged as she finally said enough! She ripped open the paprika container and with the last of her energy straight up poured the flames in the red flakes. 

The fire took the fuel and turned a deeper fiery red almost turning a cinnamon color as Cinder gagged!

"Bleah! I! Dinner is ready dear!" Cinder said yanking the pot off the stove the heated handle doing nothing to even dent her perfect porcelain-like hands as she heard Jaune leap off the lazy-boy chair. 

"Hah! I'm glad that we can finally eat!" Jaune said walking in as-

"Bon Appetit!" Cinder said slamming down  _ something _ onto Jaune's plate.  _ Thud! _ There was a thick thud as Jaune saw a hard singular black mass slammed down onto the plate making the thing crack as he blinked owlishly. 

_ Is that a football? Or a charred ice pack? _ Jaune thought as he looked down at the strange mass.

"Babe... not to be a dick but what is that?"

"That! That my darling lover is dinner!"

"That's  _ food? _ " Jaune asked looking at the meal like it was ready to lung up at him and attack.

"Yes, that is  _ food _ dear! Now eat up!" 

"Cindy... if you wanted to kill me you could just slit my throat in bed you know?"

"I do not want to kill you! I love you, you idiot! But you are going to eat my meal ok?!"

"Can I just eat you out and call this even?" Cinder turned bright red her cheeks heated up as she fought down a blush. Her eyes twitched as Jaune saw small orange flickering lights flash out of them like small ran fall as she growled.

"You! You shut up! You are going to be doing that anyway so just eat my cooking so we can have a nice meal together!"

"Cinder... I don't even think I can  _ cut _ that let alone eat it." Jaune said glaring at the still smoking charred piece of what had once been a lovely piece of beef as Cinder glared at him.

"There is  _ nothing _ wrong with this meal! And I expect you to eat all of it ok!?" 

"Cindy... There is everything wrong with this meal. I think it can kill me and I'm not even sure how the hell you even let it get like this."

"I cooked it just like you did! I cook following your methods!"

"But you don't know how to pull out the meat?"

"Like you are one to talk about not pulling out meat!"

"It's kind of hard to pull out when you are on top. And you  _ insist _ on doing it so I don't really know how that is my fault." Jaune winced as he felt the sudden surge of power coming from Cinder, the metallic spoons and knives began to rattle in the kitchen as they all began to be pulled towards her. She pushed her chest up her cheek and looked like they were ready to pop! 

"Jaune Arc, you are going to eat my cooking and you are going to enjoy it. Do you understand me?" Cinder asked as she slid out a chair scraping it up and standing on it. Allowing her usually far smaller frame to stand taller than Jaune. She glared down at him as he sighed.

"Cindy... I don't think that I can even make a dent in it-"

"So you are saying that you don't want to share my bed with me that you live rent-free at my house tonight?"

"I... come on Cindy it's not like that! It's just that I'm not sure that I can even eat it! The thing look's like my teeth can't even get through it!"

"Well, why don't you try to? I think that you have more than enough to give it a fair shot!" Cindy said as she glared down at him Jaune whimpered a bit before sighing.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Good!"

"Well, I hope that I can eat this..."

"I made it, you eat it." 

"Fine!" Jaune hissed before stabbing a knife down at the mass.

_ Clink! _ Jaune's knife snapped in half as it was broken in two. Jaune and Cinder paused as they say the knife split in two. Jaune's blade broke in half as-

"So... what were you saying?"

"Get your blade."

"What?"

"Get Crocea and-"

"Cinder. You messed up dinner. Again. It's ok." Jaune said as Cinder pouted turning away from him crossing her arms as she huffed.

"I will not admit anything! And I will not let you tell me that I made a bad meal! I-"

_ Thud! Thud! Thud! _ There was a knock at the door as Cinder paused.

"I swear if it those annoying hunters again I will-"

"Nah it's not I ordered take out," Jaune said as Cinder froze her body going still as she coughed once.

"You... you what?"

"I ordered some take out-'

_ Fit! _ A knife shot past Jaune's ear almost taking it off as Cinder hissed.

"You mean to tell me that after I spent all this time  _ slaving _ over a hot stove for you, that you ordered take out!?" 

"It's Mistral food."

"Did you get me spiced chicken with extra sauce?"

"A double order." jaune said as Cinder's mouth began to drool her favorite food more than enough to make her wrath paused.

"I... you... this does  _ not _ let you off the hook ok?" CInder asked the drool pooling form her mouth coupled with her already pushing the charred mess of meat off the plate and pushing it towards the trash made Jaune sigh as he rubbed the top of her head, ruffling her soft black hair and making her flush in the process.

"Stop that!" Cinder hiss as Jaune walked to the door pecking her with a kiss as he walked out of the room.

"Love you too!" 

\----

"So I'm just saying, if you would just learn to cook with me maybe this would not happen?" Jaune asked as he popped another drumstick into his mouth. Jaune felt Cinder cuddle him the small woman pushed her soft chest into him her hands busily cleaned by the mass of grimy napkins. Cinder might have been a classy woman and a bit of a nerd but she ate like a  _ goblin. _ Devouring the food put before her and shoveling it into her mouth before she even had a chance to consider chewing them all.

"You do know that you are supposed to chew your food right? If you don't chew it then you can't digest it well."

"Shut it. I eat how I want to eat and there is nothing you can do to make me stop." Cinder said licking her fingers holding onto Jaune's body for dear life. The winter's in Mantle were cold and there was no better space heater than her lover as she nuzzled her head into his armpit making Jaune blush as he sighed.

"Well, at least you can cuddle like a cat."

"If you call me a cat again you go outside." 

"Yes, ma'am..." 

  
  


Jaune said as Cinder cocked her head and huffed, cuddling closer to Jaune and putting her face almost all the way into his neck.

"You know I  _ did _ do my best to make that food... I'm sorry that it did not come out well."

"You know it's ok right? You messed up but it's not a big deal. We all make mistakes, Cinder and I'm not mad at you or anything."

"But... but I can't do anything for you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you do everything! Cook, clean you even make the most money when you hunt things!" Cinder groaned as Jaune sighed again. Cinder kissed Jaune's neck. She pecked his neck once, making him smile before she went back to pouting against him. 

"I want to do more than just sit in the library and sleep with you ok?"

"Cinder you do a lot more than just work in the library and sleep with me ok?" 

"I don't  _ feel _ like I do. So I want to do things." 

"Cindy... look you can do lots of things but come on. It's just  _ one _ dinner."

"One dinner tonight, not counting the many dinners over the years, the lunches, breakfasts and others that I have burned, charred and sloughed without even trying."

"Cindy, we all make mistakes ok?" 

"But I do it all the time!

"And you make mistakes."

"All the time!"

"And that's ok! I love you, babe, I am not going to make you feel bad or anything. Now come on and let's just snuggle ok?" Jaune asked rubbing Cinder's head, the smaller woman pouted again, her cheeks puffing out as she took a deep breath and muttered something under her breath as she looked away from Jaune and pushed deeper to him.

"What if I don't want to just cuddle?" 

"What was that?" Cinder paused her cheeks flushed as she gripped Jaune's side, her nails digging into him as she coughed.

"You heard me."

"No. If I heard you then I would not be asking you what you just said." Jaune said again as Cinder's nails began to double their push into his side. Making Jaune wince in pain.

"Ok! Ok! That's starting to hurt you know?" 

"I said something! And you are making me repeat it when you really should not! Do you understand me, lover?" Cinder asked batting her eyes her nails reaching Jaune's ribs as he winced. 

"I don't know what the hell you just said! Ok? I don't know what you said and all I am asking you to is to read it for me so I can get some idea about it! Is that too much to ask!?" 

"It is when you are my boyfriend!"

"I! I thought you wanted to call me your fiance?"

"That makes it worse!"

"Makes what worse!? The fact that I love you enough to want to spend my life with you?"

"The fact my fiance doesn't know when I'm horny and want more than just cuddling!" Cinder blurted out her last sentence before she  _ glared _ at Jaune. Her face nearly going atomic as Jaune blinked twice before a small blush appeared on his own face as he coughed once into his hands. 

"Oh.. I see... well then... do you want to have sex?"

"Yes! Yes, I want to have sex with you Jaune! But do you have to make me say it?" Cinder asked exasperated as Jaune sighed.

"No. No, I guess not, you were never good with asking for this kind of thing."

"And who's fault is that? And I swear to Oum if you say yours you are going to sleep on the couch tonight." 

"Mine. All mine."

"Good boy." Cinder smirked kissing him deeply on his lips Cinder kissed Jaune fully the smaller woman began to climb Jaune, scaling the taller male as she pulled herself on top of him. Jaune wrapped his hands around her back. Pulling her closer to him as Cinder mounted his face.

"You know since you are making me feel such...  _ things _ I think it is only fair that I make you return the favor without having any in return." Cinder hissed pulling down her sweats, Cinder pulled down her sweats halfway and taking down her soaked panties as she pushed her sex to Jaune's face-

"Lick." Cinder ordered as Jaune only needed to be told once.

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said as he pushed his head forward. Cinder yelped gasping out loud as Jaune pushed his tongue deep into her pussy. 

"AH!" Cinder gasped as Jaune began to instantly eat her out. Cinder let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt her body tense. Jaune's tongue had always been good at eating her out. Cinder knew that her sex was especially easy to stimulate and even as Jaune first pushed his tongue into her she felt her climax coming before she could stop it. 

_ Fuck he's going to make me cum! _ Cinder whimpered electric bolts of pleasure shot through her body as she felt her legs going limp as she arched her back as Jaune's long thick tongue pushed deep into her pussy making her groan in pleasure before he flipped his tongue up, taking her clit into his mouth and  _ sucking _ down on it hard. 

"AH!" Cinder let out a small scream as her first orgasm rocked her body. Cinder let out a rough gasp as she began to pant roughly. Her body shook and shuddered as Jaune sucked on her vulnerable clitoris. Cinder's orgasm rocked his body. 

Jaune felt Cinder cum her thighs latched onto his head. Her body locked up as her back arched up and a sharp gasp left her body as she got her first release of the day. 

"Move over. Let me do you as well." Cinder gasped never one to be a selfish lover she felt Jaune node, his skilled tongue never once stopping its attack on her vulnerable sex, Cinder gasped and whimpered as Jaune continued to eat her out through orgasms. 

Cinder struggled to pull herself around, fully straddling Jaune, twisting her body to face his crotch. Cinder gulped as she struggled to keep her calm and composure as Jaune kept up the assault on her sex. 

Cinder let out a whimper of pleasure as she pushed down the blankets Jaune's bulge in his jeans was already poking out. Cinder licked her lips her small hands shot out and expertly undid his jeans. 

Jaune's dick sprung out and almost slapped her in the face.

"Ah!" Cinder gasped as she narrowly avoided getting hit in the eye by the cock. Jaune's eight inches of fairly thick cock sprung out and Cinder gulped licking her lips before taking it in one go into her mouth.

Jaune let out a small groan, of pleasure as he felt the hot, wet and most importantly  _ small _ mouth of Cinder engulf his dick. Jaune's dick pushed into her mouth, Cinder winced a bit the small bits of pain as her mouth was stretched open by his dick. 

Jaune's dick pushed into her mouth, Jaune's dick hit the back of Cinder's sot moist throat making the woman gag on the cock before she forced ther est of his dick down into her mouth. Jaune's cock was close to cumming, the pent up stress of being a hunter and the fact that he was probably doing his best to keep his dick under wraps. 

Jaune's dick was already leaking precum by the time it punched into the back of Cinder's throat. 

Jaune's dick tapped the back of her mouth making her whimper, as a second orgasm overtook her. 

Cinder's body's hook and she found herself on the brink of collapse as she let out a low pent up whimper as Jaune's hands  _ gripped _ her ass making her shake as Jaune began to knead her soft cheeks as he kept sucking and licking her spasming pussy. Taking her folds to his face pulling her sex closer to him as she groaned.

_ Cheeky bastard, if you think I will just let you win you have another thing coming! _ Cinder thought as she took her tongue and began to twirl it around Jaune's dick. The man gasped instantly his thick precum always tasted sweet to Cinder. 

She had heard that a man's diet would determine how his cum tasted and she had a secret suspicion all the fruits and vegetables that Jaune ate were for more than just his own health. 

Cinder took her tongue and began to lick and slurp his tip, Jaune's dick twitched unexpectedly his cock pulsed into her mouth. The thick meaty dick that had the taste of flesh began to throb inside of her mouth, Cinder grinned as she saw her effect and began her usual tactics on his cock.

_ Let's see how you like this? _ She thought as she softly began to hum on Jaune's dick. Humming and the beginning to slowly  _ bob _ her head up and down his dick and- 

The reaction from Jaune was as instant as it was forceful. At once and with no warning Jaune's dick came, Cinders' eyes went wide as Jauens' cock exploded into her mouth! 

There was a low grunt under Jaune as he came, his dick shot off firing rope after rope of thick creamy cum right down her mouth. Cinder grunted, narrowing her eyes as she felt the thick cum slam into the back of her mouth, the thick heavy ropes hit her mouth as she expertly swallowed them down. Her own body barely noticing the feeling of her third orgasm of the night as Jaune ate her out-

"AH!" Cinder gasped as she came out of Jaune's cock, Cinder let the dick go from her mouth with a thick wet  _ plop! _ Cinder's mouth let go of Jaune's dick taking a few thick ropes of cum to her face for her trouble. 

Her chest as burning as Jaune took a break from devouring her pussy lips his face covered in her own juices as the two of them locked eyes with the other. 

"I want you." Cinder gasped as her body was shaking her pussy was soaked and she  _ needed _ his dick in her. She had enough of the gore play and now was the time for the real deal.

"As you say." Jaune grinned as she began to grin back on him slowly turning around to get in a better position to mount him to fuck her man and-

_ BANG! _ There was an explosion. There was a massive burst of wood and metal as the front door of the house was suddenly and rather violently ripped off its hinges. The two lovers froze as their door was smashed in as a figure charged through the door. 

"Little sister! I'm home!" A bright cheerful voice shouted as a woman walked in. She was tall, over two feet taller than Cinder and maybe a half foot taller than Jaune. 

Her hair was as black as night and her eyes had a bright golden glow to them. She was a  _ curvy _ woman her body having a perfect hourglass figure and a chest that was bigger than Jaune's own head as- 

"Cinder? Jaune where are you-" The woman paused turning to see her baby sister on her brother in law in the making, half-naked his dick out and her pantyless crotch hovering mere inches from his face-

"Oh... I see you two are busy right now. Should I wait in the kitchen for you to be done?" She asked as there was a  _ flash _ of light. Cinder's eye's lit up as she narrowed her gaze on the woman. 

"Oh! Cindy-"

" _ Blinder!" _ Cinder hissed as her elder sibling walked in on her, of her four elder siblings walked into her house once again without announcing herself as-

"I'll leave you two to this," Jaune said seeing the storm incoming and quickly and quietly pushing cinder off of him. Jaune pushed Cinder off of him and quickly pulled up his pants as he began to make his way to the kitchen. 

But not before picking up and putting Cinder down, the now storming woman glaring sheer death at her elder sibling as he began to walk towards the sibling.

"Nice to see you again Blinder," Jaune said as he waved at his new future sister in law, the eight Arc sister smiled back at him as she waved to her also an adorable little brother.

"Nice to see you too Jaune. I hope that I was not interrupting anything."

"Of  _ course _ you were interrupting something!" Cinder screamed stomping over to her sister her eyes burning with rage. Cinder stalked up to her sister as Jaune bowed to the two of them and began to make his way to the kitchen.

"I'll let you two have some sister time," Jaune said ducking into the kitchen as Cinder stomped up to her sibling. Blinder closing the door that by some miracle was still attached to its hinges as she smiled.

"Oh! My baby sister! How are you doing today?"

"How am I doing?! How am I doing?! I am doing terrible sister dear!" Cinder hissed stomping on the ground. She glared right up at her sister as she balled up her fists taking a deep breath as Blinker blinked owlishly at her youngest sibling.

"Oh? And what's the problem sister dear? What happened to you to make you in such a terrible mood? Did you burn another dish? If you did you know that Jaune will just make you another one right?" Blinder asked as Cinder's eyes flashed before she pointed a finger right into her sister's chest as she yelled.

"What is wrong is that no matter how many times I ask you! And no matter how many times you  _ bulge _ into my house! you never knock!" Cinder hissed her body shaking the combination of embarrassment being seen sucking a cock even if it was her lover and the fact that she had been interrupted from getting her full release combined into one. 

Jaune had not given her his dick and now her sister was going to feel the  _ full _ extent of her wrath. 

"You did not get his dick did you?" Blinder asked as Cinder's left eye began to dangerously  _ twitch _ .

"NO! No, I did not sister! And whose' fault do you think that is!?" 

"Oh Cinder if you want your man's dick you just have to ask him! I mean you do not have that anxiety still do you?"

"What?! NO! I don't have anxiety for Jaune's dick! I can get his dick whenever I want!" 

"it's true! She can!" Jaune added helpfully from the kitchen as Blinder sigher her eyes looking down to her furious younger sibling who even while in her rage was still adorable and- 

Blinder's eyes narrowed before a blush came on her face as she coughed.

"Um Cinder, your face-

"No Blinder we are  _ not _ talking about me! We are talking about  _ you _ ! And the fact that no matter how many times I tell you, you just keep bursting into my home and make me lose my mind!" 

"Cindy, dear I think that while you have a good point you really need to-"

"No Blinder! We are not kids anymore! And you will  _ not _ tell me what to do in my own house!" Cinder poked Blinder's massive blue sweater that kept her horribly large chest inside. 

_ G cups! Who needs them! _ Cinder thought as she glared at them her eyes burning with anger as-

"Really! Cindy! You need to go clean yourself off-"

"No! What I need to do is  _ get _ off and you are preventing me from doing that! Now get the hell-"

_ BANG! _ For the second time that day the door exploded open, this time it was blasted clean off its hinges as Cinder and Blinder jumped back. Both of them went wide eye Cinder going behind her holding sibling and Blinder moving in front of her youngest sibling protectively on instinct as- 

Three massive figures walked into the room. 

Three massive men each nearing seven feet tall, ther bodies looked like they had been sculpted by the gods themselves. They had biceps, with biceps that had triceps. 

Their bodies shone in a bright, almost oily way were standing before the two.

The three mean where dressed only in loincloths and had massive metal helmet son their heads as-

"HELLO!"

"We have arrived!"

"We are here to help dear sisters!"

"Oh! My little brothers came as well? What a surprise! How are you three doing?" Blinder asked her triplet younger brothers smiling as Cinder no longer seeing a threat looming before she stalked out from behind her sister and fixed her elder brothers with a glare to melt metal.

"Ah! Baby sister! You are here!" The tallest brother said arms open as he gave her a massive smile that came from under his mask as-

"Give me a hug baby sister! I could not wait to see you again!"

"I will  _ NOT _ give you a hug Oily! I will not give you a hug until you learn how to fucking behave like a reasonable member of society!" Cinder screamed as Oily paused, blinking behind his mask as the middle brother gasped.

"Cindy Fall! Such a language! What would mother say if she saw or heard you doing this?!" The middle brother asked hands up his voice aghast as Cinder's eyes began to twice in violent unions both of her eyes threatened to burst out of her head as she growled at him.

"What would mother say about me?! What would mother say about you!? What would mother say about you and your  _ brothers _ breaking into my house and breaking my door for the third time this month!" 

"What? This is only the second time we have broken down the door this month." The younger brother, the smallest at only six seven looked down at his younger sibling that he loved as she snapped at him.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"FLEXY!"

"You remember my nickname!"

"I! It's all you let me fucking call you! You put the door back on the hinges and fix it now! The cold is getting in! I don't even know how you can walk half-naked down the street!" Cinder hissed shivering as the frigid chilly Argus air flowed in making her shake as her brother shrugged easily putting the door back on as he blocked the cold for a moment. 

"I was going to put it back on anyways but little sister?" He asked pausing as he looked at Cinder and narrowed.

"What Flexy!? What is so important that you want to tell me before I rip your head off and shove it so far down your throat that-"

"Why do you have cum on your cheeks?" The brother asked as Cinder paused. She blinked twice as she felt it the thick hot ropes that had been clinging to her face that had  _ not _ been wiped off clung to her and-

"I had been trying to tell you that you had that on you..." Blinder said as the middle brother gasped.

"Cindy! So lewd! Is this what my baby sister is getting into in her free time? Getting facials from your lover!?"

"JAUNE! How dare you defile my baby sisters' face and not clean up! I'll have your head for this!" The younger shouted as-

"brothers! Brothers! Cindy is a grown woman! She has gone from getting covered din paste to cum and if she has a humiliation kink it is our duty as brothers to love and support her and-"

_"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!_ I! I! I'm telling Grandma on you all!" Cinder shouted as her cheeks almost _burst!_


End file.
